


Things Most Yielding

by windfallswest



Series: The Only Motion is Returning [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What is of all things most yielding</i><br/>Can overwhelm that which is of all things most hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Most Yielding

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I admitted this is a series. Title from the _Tao Te Ching_ (what? it was the closest book not about knitting)

It was no secret that Mister Umino was the hot teacher at school. Miss Senju was a babe, too, of course; but Kakashi was less than beguiled by her feminine charms. He'd be afraid of smothering; her rack probably weighed more than he did. But for the connoisseur of a tight ass and broad shoulders, Mister Umino was the preferred choice.

So that was why Kakashi started having trouble concentrating in class; but it was okay, because his brain was absolutely capable of mastering calculus with minimal guidance. It was the watching that did him in, though.

Mister Umino was pretty good at hiding it, but he had a temper. It bubbled to the surface most often whenever he was grading things at his desk (and there was where his own concentration during tests started to go) or trying to explain integration to the nail polish girls in the back of the class. That vein on his forehead started to throb and his jaw clenched tightly enough that Kakashi could see a muscle jumping. Kakashi kind of wished he could hear what Mister Umino wanted to say to them instead of the almost audible slow mental count to ten.

Then he started noticing something else. Not the way his clearly ripped arms made teacher's-price-range button-downs look like designer shirts, or how really nicely his mouth was shaped, or the way everything that came out of it sounded like sex. No, it was that when he watched Mister Umino, Mister Umino blushed.

Just a little, and he stopped meeting Kakashi's eyes. His skin was naturally a tanned sort of colour Kakashi could only envy, becoming himself instantly lobsterised upon exposure to direct sunlight, so it was hard to see; but Kakashi was looking.

It was a thrill of intimacy, a mental revolution. Suddenly, Mister Umino was human. The power went both ways. Mister Umino could flunk his ass, but Kakashi got under his skin. _Iruka_ , he thought, sometimes, while he watched, with a private little thrill. The thought of Mister Umino imagining him bent over his desk or on his knees while lecturing on derivatives was so incredibly filthy hot Kakashi couldn't look at him either.

And that was about when Kakashi lost completely his ability to focus during last period.

Head bent over yet another practice AP test, Kakashi felt Mister Umino's eyes hot on him. That was another reason his grades had been dropping. It was worse this time, so much worse since Tuesday. _All I can think about is sucking your cock,_ was sadly not listed in any of the multiple choice options, nor was it a theorem generally useful in mathematical proofs. Kakashi barely stopped himself from actually writing:

_1) You are hot_  
2) You're hot for me  
3) You taste great  
So,  
4) We should fuck  
QED 

It was a shame; it would make an excellent pick-up line. Also, he was afraid it would be the most coherent answer he'd provided so far.

 

Kakashi was the last to turn his test in, after everyone else had finished and slunk out as seniors and other people who could drive would do last period near the end of the year. He thought the only thing that had stopped Mister Umino from walking over, demanding the test, and evicting him from the room was that it would require them coming within ten feet of one another.

He wondered why. Well, okay, the sexual tension and the awkwardness were both off the charts. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Mister Umino was that worried about his own self-control. Maybe the other way around?

Well, if there was going to be any grabbing this time around, he was going to make sure it was Mister Umino doing it. He mustered a smile for that thought and walked his test up.

"I'm afraid I didn't do very well. Maybe you could tutor me?"

Mister Umino did not stand up or make a move to take the test. He regarded Kakashi seriously.

"If I tutor you, I'm actually going to tutor you."

"And if I asked you to do something else to me?" Kakashi laid the test down on top of the stack.

Mister Umino closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, his hands pressing palm-down on the fake-wood veneer of his desk. Kakashi swallowed.

"Not here." Iruka opened his eyes after a short eternity during which Kakashi did not breathe. "Sweet Jesus, not here. Um."

Kakashi licked his lips, and Mister Umino's eyes glazed over a little.

"Uh. I live at 1422 Bryony Hill Road. It's—"

"I know where it is." Even if he hadn't lived here since he was two or looked it up while entertaining the remarkably stalker-like idea of skipping out of school early to plant his naked self in Mister Umino's bed when he got home, there was always google maps.

Mister Umino seemed at a loss. But then, Kakashi was just standing there staring back at him. Dimly, it occurred to him that if Mister Umino got up and walked past him, they would probably wind up horizontal on the floor. So he should probably go first. Right.

"Right."

Kakashi spared a last look for Mister Umino's lips, which had been licked recently. It really was a miracle that he made it out of the room.

 

Iruka stared at the empty doorway for a stupefied moment after Kakashi left. Then he mechanically stuffed everything on his desk into his briefcase—including his stapler and scotch tape, which he then had to remove in order to make it close.

 

Kakashi was waiting when Mister Umino finally pulled up the drive. Mister Umino's house was a ways outside of town, and Kakashi felt much less conspicuous sitting outside it than he'd thought he would. It was a hilly area, and the driveway ran up a steepish slope to get to the road, which along with the universal overgrowth of trees did an excellent job of concealing the place. It seemed very isolated, though, and Kakashi wondered about that.

He heard the rumble of an engine and looked up to see Mister Umino's less than flashy blue sedan coming into view. Nervously, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, then dismounted.

Kakashi hung back a little while Mister Umino got out and unlocked the door. It was only when Mister Umino finally looked back at him that he remembered to move.

Mister Umino had already gone around to the other side of his dining room table by the time Kakashi made it inside. He closed the door behind him and looked up a little apprehensively.

"We need to talk about a few things," Mister Umino said. "We can't be stupid about this."

"That may be a problem," Kakashi heard himself saying, "because I for one am feeling profoundly stupid right now."

Mister Umino made a sound that might have been a laugh. "Oh, god. Jesus. No, stay over there." He took a deep breath. "If this is going to happen, it has to stay between the two of us. And it has to stay here. Nothing can happen at school. And I'm going to need you to pay attention in class, because if you flunk..."

Kakashi was around the table now and Mister Umino was cupping his face in his hands. "One year is going to be long enough. I know you can do it. Please. _Please_."

He kissed Kakashi so sweetly then. Kakashi was all but shaking from the implications of what Mister Umino had just said. He kissed back, winding his arms around Mister Umino's neck. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Kakashi rested his head on Mister Umino's shoulder.

"I promise," Kakashi whispered, lips brushing his neck. "I promise, Mister Umino."

"Iruka."

Kakashi shivered and burrowed in closer. "Iruka."

Iruka's arms tightened reflexively around him. All Kakashi could think was that he never wanted to let him go. "Kakashi."

"Is this the secluded love nest where you bring your nubile conquests, then?" Kakashi asked, breaking the long silence.

Iruka snorted, probably at _nubile_. "I suppose so. I've only been here a few months; I haven't even finished unpacking. I wanted to get the walls painted first."

"It's not what I expected."

"What, nice?"

Kakashi smiled secretly against Iruka's neck. "No. Just kind of...hermit-y. When I think of you, I don't think of Waldenesque contemplation and woodsiness."

Iruka sighed. "It's a good enough place to start out; I don't know I'll be here very long. But I've been living in apartments for the last seven years. I was getting a little sick of the panopticon effect of neighbours in a small town. When I get in, what music I'm playing, what I'm doing."

"Who you're doing," Kakashi added suggestively.

"It's nice to be able to stick a nail in the wall, too." Iruka let his hands drift down to Kakashi's waist.

"You do a lot of that?"

"I think you vastly overestimate how much free time I have."

"What do you call this, then?" Kakashi licked Iruka's neck.

Iruka hissed. "A very, very bad idea."

Kakashi nipped the spot he'd just licked because he couldn't honestly disagree.

"And possibly a very, very good one. Come on."

"Hm?" Kakashi protested.

"My bedroom. Once we're there, I can find you some less conspicuous places to bite."

They stumbled back around the table, Iruka intermittently steering them until Kakashi's heels made contact with the stairs. A missed step and startled, teetering grasp were enough to convince him that multi-tasking on their way up was definitely a bad idea.

"Why couldn't your room be on the ground floor?"

"I'd throw you down on the couch, but the lube's upstairs," Iruka panted into his mouth.

"Ohh, that's not helping."

Iruka returned him a wicked grin and led him by the hand up the steps, but he paused once they topped them.

Kakashi stopped up against him on the loft and scraped Iruka's neck with his teeth. Iruka turned around and kissed him seriously.

Kakashi kissed him back, stroking his arms to calm him. He felt Iruka finally starting to simmer down again after the second time they broke for air.

"So you _really_ won't bend me over your desk?"

Iruka stiffened. "This isn't a game, Kakashi! This is dangerous; it could ruin our lives. My life. I can't think of this like adrenaline tripping. If we're playing chicken, I'm about to crash."

He had pulled back at the beginning of this speech, but Kakashi kept a grip on his shoulders; and as soon as he started to shake, he caught Iruka in a hug with all the confidence he could summon. His last words were muffled slightly by Kakashi's shoulder, but Kakashi was pretty sure his voice was shaking a bit, too.

"Hey, now. I'm not letting go," Kakashi soothed. He swallowed and closed his own eyes briefly, because he was scared as shit, too, and _not letting go_ was about all he was sure of right now.

Cupping Iruka's jaw in one hand, he turned both their heads until he could catch Iruka's eyes. He thought this might be the last of the protests; that drowning look seemed like the end of _something_. He wished he had the eloquence to drive away the deep heaviness behind Iruka's brown eyes.

After a while, Iruka returned the embrace, big hands stroking a little, half-consciously. Kakashi felt a bastard smile tug at his lips, unsummoned.

"What?" Iruka asked softly.

His smile widened, and he brazenly trailed one finger down the back of Iruka's neck, over the soft hairs too short to be caught in his ponytail. "I always knew you had a temper."

Iruka looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I should have—"

"What? Bottled it up until you imploded? I kind of like it."

Iruka snorted.

"Anger is sexy. Panic, now. We should probably try and avoid panic."

Iruka was smiling a little too, now. "Deal."

Kakashi felt dizzy with—relief, he assumed. It was absolutely the release of tension that plastered such a dopey grin on his face.

The grin only grew more stupid when Iruka kissed him. A brief press of lips became deeper, until the sudden pressure of wall against Kakashi's shoulders reminded him that there was still a _house_ around them, and that not too far away in it was Iruka's bed.

Iruka's hips ground into his, and the presence of the hot length of Iruka's dick against his hip and Iruka's thigh against his dick dispersed his nascent plans for relocation. And this was without hands, even.

It took them a while to remember they had hands, and that they could be applied to productive activities like undoing buttons and pinching nipples (Kakashi made an encouraging but incoherent noise) and unzipping pants.

Fuck. Iruka's cock. Kakashi wanted to trace it with his hands and tongue until he was empirically sure he wasn't hallucinating any of this. There was no space for him to do more than pull at it while one of Iruka's hands slid edgewise under his waistband.

It was only when Kakashi broke the kiss (Iruka's mouth was like a magnet and no matter where his own strayed, he was constantly drawn back to it) to swear that they managed to get moving again.

Iruka scraped his teeth over Kakashi's neck, like he was thinking about biting as they stumbled into the dark room. Kakashi had his trousers half off and retaliated with some teasing of his own.

Something hit the backs of his legs—the bed, he realised when he fell into it. Iruka fell on top of him like a very friendly avalanche and finally got serious about the removal of unnecessary clothing. Kakashi lifted him arms so his tee-shirt could be stripped away. Iruka rubbed up against him like a lot in the process, and he took the opportunity to push off the dress shirt hanging open from his shoulders.

Had he ever been right about Iruka's shoulders. Kakashi got a good grip on them for the next round of kissing, making it difficult for Iruka to get his pants the rest of the way off.

The feeling of being completely naked in Iruka's bed was overwhelming. Thinking about it was almost enough to make him come, and he had to shut his eyes to gain a measure of control. He could find Iruka's chest without looking, and then he set to work on biting some of those less-visible places.

Iruka let himself be pushed onto his back. Kakashi slid on top of him and felt his way over to a nipple with his lips.

This was good: he navigated Iruka's pleasure by touch and sound, steered it with teeth and breath and tongue. One of Iruka's hands was buried in his hair, where he really, really liked it.

Kakashi licked the sensitised nipple again and blew cool air over it to tease him into grabbing harder. Iruka's grip tightened all right, and he jerked up into Kakashi, and he gasped _fuck me_ in a voice that made Kakashi's ears ring.

"God, yes," he moaned into Iruka's skin. "God, fuck—I—"

It was a white rush swirling behind his eyelids. Kakashi groaned frustration even as he came, because _no_ , he wanted to—

Iruka was murmuring to him like he had the first time, _I love it when you do that for me; you should see yourself when you come; I want to feel it inside me; shh, don't worry, we have time. Mercy, we have time._

His hands were gentle on Kakashi's back. Kakashi let out a breath and opened his eyes. He rubbed thoughtfully at Iruka's much-abused nipple, and the stream of words choked off.

"You said you had lube up here."

"Devil-child."

Kakashi smirked, his confidence creeping back. "Will you punish me if I'm bad, Mister Umino?"

Iruka swore and rolled out from under him until he could reach his nightstand. Lube. Condom. Iruka propped up on one elbow with his legs spread in an incredibly dirty and suggestive manner.

Kissing seemed like a good place to start again. Kissing, and one curious hand reaching lower to rub at Iruka's asshole.

"I got the lube out for a reason," Iruka observed mildly.

Kakashi goosed him and reached for the lube. "Is someone getting impatient?"

"Being a cocktease is a really unattractive habit, you know."

Kakashi stroked Iruka's very interested cock with a lube-y hand. "Could have fooled me."

"Nnnnn." Iruka's eyes were kind of rolling back in his head.

Kakashi lifted Iruka's balls in a very less than businesslike manner, just to experiment. Iruka reached up and caught hold of the headboard.

"Should I try a finger?" Kakashi circled his entrance, slowly.

"Try—two." Iruka smiled with his teeth.

With a deep breath for his own nerves, Kakashi pushed in. Two fingers. Iruka gripped the headboard tighter, but he also pushed up. The sounds he made while Kakashi worked him open were enough to get him hard again all on their own. Kakashi stayed bent in close, the better to hear.

By the time they were up to four fingers, Iruka was begging (threatening) for his cock. Kakashi couldn't look away from his eyes, wide and dark enough to swallow him whole. If he could enter Iruka's eyes like he could his body, he might disappear entirely.

Kakashi was breathless tearing open the condom and rolling it on. Iruka let his head fall back briefly, come back up to hold his gaze. His long hair was loose and sweat-wild around his face as he shifted his grip; his thighs were trembling.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Kakashi touched Iruka's face with the non-sticky hand and positioned himself.

He pressed in slowly, watching carefully like it was a test he had to pass. Iruka was still so tight around him. Those sounds he was making were hard to classify, but they shot right down Kakashi's spine to his dick, to his cockhead finally slipping all the way through tightest muscle and into sensitive flesh.

"More," Iruka gasped. "C'mon, Kakashi come—unh!"

All the way in, now, Kakashi was bent double so their foreheads touched.

"Kakashi," Iruka said.

Kakashi listened very intensely.

"Move. Please."

"Yeah. Okay."

Kakashi kissed him sloppily, and he would've laughed if he didn't feel almost like he was flying apart. But oh, moving felt good. It felt _fantastic_. Iruka was electricity, and he was water. He'd been on the other end of this once, and he _wanted_ —he _remembered—_

Iruka shouted when he found it. Kakashi had one of Iruka's thick, muscular legs over his shoulder now and both hands on Iruka's hips. They had a rhythm going, and Iruka pushed up to meet each thrust with more force, driving him harder, deeper.

"Iruka," Kakashi panted, scraping his teeth over the nearest bit of chest.

"Stay with me." Iruka's voice was ragged. "Like— _Kakashi!_ —like that. _That_."

Kakashi bit harder and then closed his eyes. His hands were white-knuckled on Iruka's hips and he used what felt like every muscle in his body to drive his cock, aiming for the spot that made Iruka swear and flex and almost dislocate Kakashi's shoulder with his knee.

When Iruka came, Kakashi couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. There was a great, spasmodic clench and then butterfly flickers of aftershock. _More, Kakashi, more_ , he'd been repeating, and he didn't stop now, until the tension building all down Kakashi's spine released itself with a snap like the biggest rubber band in the world breaking and Kakashi slammed home one more time and shook himself to pieces.

"Iruka. God, Iruka." He tried to form words, but his mouth felt oddly numb.

"I've got you." Iruka's voice rumbled soothingly though his chest

"Damn straight you do."


End file.
